


sick of losing soulmates.

by ampbakukei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, and that's tea, his brother was a soulmate when he was younger bc he really looked up to him, miss me with that shit, not romantic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampbakukei/pseuds/ampbakukei
Summary: five times kei lost a soulmate and one time he didn't.





	sick of losing soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OVER A YEAR OLD!!!!!!!! sorry it sucks :/

**0\. slice.**

 

its when he blinks, but his face is still there, unwavering in the crowd, and kei decides—

_how lame._

 

**0\. cliché.**

 

yamaguchi tadashi was a boy he didn't care to know. he never flat out said, "we're friends" and can't remember how many times they've hung out together. he says he doesn't care, tells himself "its just a crush" and thats that. nothing more. it's not like kei wants a boyfriend, and he doesn't particularly know what the fuck these feelings are. but he's read enough poetry and seen enough movies with his mom to know what its supposed to mean. and maybe he wants to tell tadashi, but he knows he wont. he looks at his stupid face, with his stupid freckles and kei wants to make constellations out of them. but he's twelve, with the biggest crush in the world (at least to him), and he can't understand it. the feelings are almost overwhelming and he appreciates tadashi too much. kei swallows his feelings when tadashi gushes about the cute girls in class (kei knows his preference — soft, small, beautiful, resembles the sun or a star — and he tells himself its him being a good friend).

he sighs one time, glances at tadashi and just stares. he stares till his eyes burn, till he has to take his glasses off and rub at them, and tadashi looks at him questioningly. kei wonders if he'll feel this way forever, which brings dreaded fear and hope into kei's chest and all he can think about is telling the feelings to scatter, to just leave him be. he's not asking for it, certainly not, but he's assuming his brain just doesn't care. he tries not to dwell on it, especially when tadashi gets a secret admirer note for the first time. flash forward a year, kei and tadashi are laying on the grass in tadashi's backyard, watching the stars as kei quietly points out constellations.

"you really are a nerd, tsukki!" and kei just looks over at tadashi's smiley face, at his scrunched up eyes, and he can feel himself breathe again as he realizes, its over.

 

**0\. it's not a big deal, really; tetsuro is just... that kind of guy.**

 

he bothers, he annoys, irritates, but he makes kei feel so motivated, so curious as to what the future holds and kei feels the build in the pit of his stomach. he panics this time (even though it's not a big deal), curling up to think about it when he can. shoyo finds him one time.

"tsukishima..? are you, um, alright?" he asks, and kei shoots up immediately, fixing his glasses on his face as he nods. he clears his throat, glancing around before fixing his eyes on the orange haired idiot.

"yeah, im- uh, fine." and shoyo is completely won over, smiling big and nodding.

"okay!" he yells, "let's get back to practice!"

if anybody noticed anything off about him, they didn't comment.

but when tetsuro noticed something off about him, he commented.

"you seem more motivated," he says, the smirk on his lips telling kei that he knows, he knows everything, and kei can't wait to curl up and die.

"is it because you realized how awesome i am? i can totally understand! im pretty great." he says, and kei breathes in, shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed. tetsuro doesn't know anything.

"no," he says for good measure, and when tetsuro flashes him a smirk, he doesn't feel himself choke up, he doesn't feel like smiling. he scoffs.

(it's not a big deal, after all.)

he watches as tetsuro goes to bother kozume, stares for a few extra seconds as he doesn't feel the familiar pang of jealousy.

he hums his favorite song of the week as he walks out of the gym.

"it's no big deal and i'll see you—"

"you have a nice voice," tobio says, staring at kei by the door with a look he doesn't bother deciphering. kei smirks at him before walking off.

"thanks, king."

 

**0\. typical.**

 

absolutely typical.

of course he starts thinking about shoyo like... like that.

and it's not fair, because shoyo is just shoyo. he's a good teammate, better friend. kei would never call him his friend. but he's a better friend.

he frowns at his lunch, drowning out the conversations currently taking place. he looks over at shoyo, though, because he’s as pretty as the sun. he scowls at the comparison.

“o-oi! stingyshima, you wanna fight?!” shoyo yells, and kei’s scowl drops. he stares, blinks, mumbles a quiet ‘no’ before getting up to leave.

he doesn’t like liking shoyo.

from his seat, tobio frowns. shoyo shrugs without another thought. tadashi is out sick today. hitoka pouts but goes back to talking to shoyo.

kei doesn’t expect anyone to walk after him, but someone does, and he pummels the small hope that it's shoyo into the ground.

“tsukishima?” tobio asks, and kei glances at him.

“yes, king?”

“are you- um, are you... okay?” he asks, and kei almost laughs because of how uncomfortable he looks. his expression is borderline caring, but mostly cringe-worthy. he looks ready to bolt.

“yeah, king, i’m fine,” kei says, voice laced with amusement, eyes twinkling as he looks at the setter. he doesn’t really notice how much tobio makes him laugh.

the boy, in response, shoves at kei’s arm, huffing.

“i’m trying to be nice and you just laugh at me; thats rude.” he mumbled, almost pouting, and kei downright laughs this time.

“its funny! your face is funny when you try to care about people.”

tobio bites back the “i'm not trying to care about you; i already do” and rolls his eyes instead.

“whatever, asshole.”

a few weeks later and kei is better, but bitter. he doesn't think of shoyo so fondly anymore. he doesn’t know why the feelings keep running away.

 

**0\. this... this one doesn’t even make sense.**

 

kei can deal with crushes that have a logical base, alright? but once he gets hit with one that doesn't even make sense, he has a problem.

ushijima wakatoshi.

this is where he draws the fucking line in the sand.

its stupid, right? it has to be. there’s no way its not stupid. ushijima is a well known high school volleyball star; he’s athletic and only cares about the game and kei knows nothing about him. except whats public, of course.

so why does he— why is he feeling this?

he’s different from shoyo, he thinks. shoyo is all about the hopes, the dreams, the passion that comes with volleyball. he likes a challenge.

but ushijima, with everything given to him on a platter, loves a challenge. he’s good, maybe too good, but he’ll own up to it. he knows he’s good.

kei pauses as he walks towards the coffee shop ushijima told him to meet him at.

maybe this is a mistake.

this feels like a mistake.

but kei walks in anyway, looks around quietly anyway, gets hurt anyway.

ushijima is not alone.

their backs are towards him, he realizes gratefully, and they’re very close. they’re holding hands.

(ushijima chose to vaguely mention why he wanted to meet up with kei. an “apology” of sorts. he mentioned wanting to “get to know him” as well.)

what a joke.

kei swallows the lump in his throat— irrelevant and annoying and stupid.

he looks around self consciously, hoping nobody saw him walk in but he catches the eyes of a curious setter seated at a table in the corner of the room. tobio blinks at him. kei glances at wakatoshi and promptly walks out.

 **tsukishima kei:** sorry. can't make it.

 **ushijima wakatoshi:** no need for apologies. is everything alright?

 **tsukishima kei:** yes.

when wakatoshi asks for a reschedule, kei doesn’t text back.

 

**+1**

 

he can explain this one.

really, he can.

it's kind of fitting, if he’s honest. their little moments of brief somethings; not meetings, not exactly. just brief moments of learning something new about each other, moments of finding things out, watching each other in different environments. it built up, he supposes.

so it’s fitting that he finds himself watching tobio from across his bedroom, shaking his wet hair from his bath.

see, it goes a little something like this:

kei had been on his usual grocery run when it started pouring. he had brought his umbrella, but he felt it might’ve been useless with this rainstorm. he was calm, almost content as he searched for his mother’s groceries, when suddenly a huge gust of wind and water came through the door of the store. someone had come in, and not very lightly.

kei fixed up a scowl as he turned to look who it was. it dropped as he registered that this was kageyama, soaked to the bone, and shaking like a leaf.

he frowns.

“kageyama? you okay?” he asks, stepping closer and tobio flinches, looking up at him as he pushes his bangs to the side. kei pretends he’s seen tobio’s forehead before (he hasn’t).

“o-oh… uh, hi.” tobio says awkwardly, and kei’s frown deepens.

“what happened?” he asks, and he can see that tobio’s wearing sweats, soaked below the knee because of the rain, and he feels a twinge of sympathy.

“i just came here for some discounted ingredients for my mom because the one by my house isn’t as cheap, but…” tobio trails off, pulling his arms close.

“i didn’t think the rain would beat me here.”

kei sighs, shakes his head and offers passage and shelter for the night.

#

so now, as he and tobio hang in his room, he feels a little flustered.

he’s not used to people other than yamaguchi coming over and staying the night, so now that it’s tobio, he feels… weird. not necessarily a bad weird, but its strange and uncharted territory with tobio. speaking of whom, is sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and looking like he’s begging to ask kei a question.

“uh,” tobio starts, “do you think i could sit on the bed?”

kei blinks, thinks ‘what a dumb question’ and immediately scoots over to make space for tobio.

tobio thanks him quietly and sits, yawning as he leans back on the wall. kei glances around his room, unsure of what to do before tobio sits up and offers his hand. kei stares at it before picking his gaze up to tobio’s eyes.

“i call for a truce,” he offers as explanation, looking awkward and weird, but kei kind of digs it. he shakes tobio’s hand.

“deal.”

kei smiles as he shakes tobio’s hand, watching as tobio’s gaze never wavers as it moves across kei’s face.

kei likes this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
